I'm His Secret
by Twi-High Anonymous Challenge
Summary: Because of their secret codes, elaborate system of transporting letters, and confidential meetings, they were never found out. But eventually, their secrets and lies were revealed, as all eventually are in the end.” Written for the Twi-High Challenge


"**Twi-High Anonymous Challenge" **

**Story Title: **I'm His Secret

**Summary: **"Because of their secret codes, elaborate system of transporting letters, and confidential meetings, they were never found out. But eventually, their secrets and lies were revealed, as all eventually are in the end." Written for the Twi-High Challenge

**Disclaimer: ** All recognizable characters are for fictional use only. No copyright infringement is intended.

The sound of loud, immature chatter filled the hallway. Something must have happened recently; everyone seemed very excited. She ignored the numerous catcalls for her attention and continued looking straight ahead at her destination, the Forks High cafeteria.

She swung the door open and headed for the line, looking back at her regular table and waving for her best friend, Rosalie, to save her a seat. She rolled her eyes as she realized she was standing behind Jessica and Lauren, popping their gum and talking a mile a minute. She did her best to ignore Silicone and Saline, as she not-so-lovingly called them, but her ears perked up when she heard them mention a party and, more importantly, the person throwing it.

"Really," she rudely interrupted, "_she's_ having a party?"

Jessica and Lauren looked over their shoulders and stared at the girl who had cut off their conversation.

"Umm, yeah. I couldn't believe it either. Didn't you get the text?" Jessica smacked.

"The text?"

Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open; her fingers flew across the keypad before she handed it over, the text message about the party on the screen.

She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at the two girls, giving them the sweetest smile she could muster. "Do you mind if I forward this to my phone?"

Jessica shook her head, but flashed a suspicious look at Lauren, who just shrugged. The girl quickly sent the text to herself and handed back the phone. The two gossip-mongers turned back to their conversation, and she looked around the cafeteria, searching for _him_. She knew he was at school, but hadn't seen him yet.

Finally, she saw him, leaning back in his chair and laughing with his friends. He was gorgeous, and she couldn't help but smile whenever she looked at him.

Suddenly, he looked over and their eyes met; his were green as emeralds, intense in their familiarity. He winked at her and she gave him a smirk before turning her attention back to the line. Hoping no one witnessed their little exchange, she finally made it through the line, paid for her food, and headed for her table.

"Did you hear about the party?" she asked as she took a seat next to her friend.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Is he going?"

She didn't have to ask who "he" was. She knew.

"We actually had plans to hang out, but I'm pretty sure he'll be there. It _is_ his girlfriend's party."

"Are you going?" Rose asked after a moment of silence, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yep," she said and popped a piece of fruit into her mouth.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Why would you go?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Do you really wanna spend the whole night watching the two of them make out?"

She sighed. _Could I really stand watching that_, she thought to herself_. _It was already hard enough staying away from him at school, and she wasn't quite sure that she'd be able to keep her distance at this party. Even if it was at his girlfriend's house.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Rosalie obviously wasn't done with her tirade.

"Do you expect the two of you to hook up at the party? At _her_ house, with practically the entire school there?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," she scolded and quickly looked around to make sure no one heard.

She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Look, he and I have been doing this for quite some time now. And we haven't gotten caught, have we?"

"Not yet."

She sighed and looked over her shoulder, her eyes falling onto him once more, before she turned her attention to the other side of the cafeteria. There _she_ sat, the perfect little queen bee, completely carefree as she threw her head back in laughter in response to something her friend said.

She turned back to her lunch and popped another piece of fruit into her mouth, Rosalie's condescending "not yet" repeating over and over in her head.

-----

Seventh period history was all abuzz about Ms. Popular's party. The teacher, Mr. Berty, was standing in front of the class, trying unsuccessfully to call it to order. Finally, he managed to get everyone's attention by clapping two erasers together loudly. He also managed to fill the room with a cloud of chalk dust in doing so.

A folded piece of binder paper discretely exchanged hands, one French manicured to one with perfect cherry red polish. From there, the note traveled underneath a black high heel to land at the feet of a certain aforementioned "he." The guy happened to drop his pencil just as the note came in the same vicinity as his black Chucks. He bent down to retrieve both pencil and paper, covering the slight rustling sound with a cough and unfolding it.

He read the one word written in purple flowing script before responding, keeping it vague in case anyone were to catch on to what they were doing. He refolded the paper and slid it back to Rosalie, who in turn dropped it over her shoulder onto the desk behind her.

The recipient quickly wrote back, her anger showing in the darkened ink on the page as she almost punched a hole in it from the force she exerted.

This note passing continued throughout half the period while Mr. Berty droned on about the Freemasons and their secret societies.

Unbeknownst to the three note passers, a certain Angela Weber, resident geek and also eyes and ears of Forks High because of her practically invisible status, sat in the back quietly and watched the entire exchange while taking impeccable notes - written ones on the history lesson, and mental on the three conspirators believing they were so sly and unnoticed.

Angela raised her hand to answer the question Mr. Berty had just asked about why the Masons were able to retain their power status for so long.

"Because of their secret codes, elaborate system of transporting letters, and confidential meetings, they were never found out. But eventually, their secrets and lies were revealed, as all eventually are in the end," Angela added with a pointed glance at the three who had been passing notes.

The girl, who was in the middle of writing a response on the creased binder paper, stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Angela, but her head had already turned back to her binder and her extensive note-taking. She folded up the paper without finishing a reply, and stuffed it into the pocket of her backpack as a sense of foreboding overcame her. For the rest of the class, she paid diligent attention to the history lesson, not once looking over in _his_ direction, despite the stares she felt aimed at her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the school day. Everyone tossed their notebooks, binders, and pens into their backpacks in order to escape their scholastic prison. Within minutes, the history class was nearly empty, students pouring into the halls, anxious to get home to prepare for the big party happening tonight. A small piece of folded binder paper, accidentally flung out of a backpack in haste, lay forgotten on the floor near a vacant desk. Angela, the only remaining person in the darkened classroom, walked to the desk, her Mary Janes clicking on the tile. She picked up the note and slid it into her backpack before following her peers out of the school.

-----

The party was taking place in one of the smaller dwellings on the block, in a white and blue two-story house at the end of the cul-de-sac. The occupants inside were rushing around, trying to prepare for tonight.

"Hey babe, can you put the alcohol in the kitchen for me?"

He picked up the two bags of miscellaneous hard liquor bottles and carried them into the kitchen.

"Do you think we're going to have enough?" his girlfriend yelled to him from the other room.

He rolled his eyes as he lined up the bottles on the counter. _Not with the whole school knowing about this damn thing_, he thought to himself. He had already made plans for tonight, but they were ruined when his girlfriend all of a sudden decided to throw an impromptu bash and her friends sent out a mass text about it to nearly every member of the Forks High student body, and _then_ she roped him into helping her set up for it.

A sudden buzz from his pocket captured his attention. He reached for his cell phone and flipped it open, a smirk gracing his face as he saw who it was from.

_Hey sexy. Whatcha_ _doin'? ;)_

He looked around, making sure his girlfriend wasn't close by as he typed out his response.

_Manual labor. U?_

_Wishing a certain someone would come over..._

_Yeah, why's that?_

_Well, I just got outta the shower, and I'm all alone._

He bit back a groan and, once again, quickly looked around. Now wasn't any time to get caught. She wanted to play dirty.

_Oh, yeah?_ He licked his lips and hit send.

_Yep, and now I'm standing here wondering which color underwear I should wear. What do you think?_

He could picture her, standing in just a towel in front of an open dresser, thumbing through her vast array of lingerie piled into a drawer. He was about to type out his response when his phone buzzed again.

_Or maybe no underwear?_

He clenched the counter before him tightly and bit the inside of his cheek to keep a moan from escaping. _Fuck_, she was trying to kill him.

_Are you trying to get me into trouble?_

_Not at all, baby. In fact, I was hoping it would be you who'd teach me a lesson. ;)_

_You were, were you? Have you been bad?_

_Should I show you?_

He felt his eyebrows practically rise up into his hairline. Then his phone vibrated, the words "New picture message" flashing up at him. He closed his eyes as he carefully opened the message, half-afraid and half-excited of what he might find. He opened them to reveal a picture of her touching herself. He recognized her purple comforter and French-manicured nails, and deduced that she was lying on her bed and getting off on their texts.

"Fuck!" he said aloud and then quickly slammed his fist against the counter.

"Babe?" his girlfriend yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just umm... almost dropped the Jaeger!" he shouted back.

He waited a few moments, making sure his girlfriend had gone back to whatever she was doing, and turned his attention back to his cell.

_Fuck, the things you do to me._

_I could do more if you were here._

_I know, but I can't right now._

_Of course not. Because of HER, right?_

He closed his eyes in frustration. _If only_.

_Tonight_, he texted.

_Whatever. I decided on my underwear._

He knew that he had upset her and play time was over. _What kind?_ he typed out, his finger hovering over the send key as he deliberated over sending her a more sympathetic response.

"Jasper! What is taking so long in here?"

His girlfriend's sudden appearance startled him so much he dropped his phone. He watched as it slid across the kitchen floor, inconveniently stopping right in front of her. She picked it up and looked at the screen as Jasper watched with widened eyes and sweaty palms. _Oh, my god. She's going to find out right now_, he thought. _After everything we've been through. All the secrets and lies and half-hearted truths._

He opened his mouth to blurt out an explanation, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"What kind of what?" she asked and handed him his phone.

The question took him by surprise. He was expecting a different response.

"Umm... Emmett said he'd bring some beer over. I was asking him what kind." The lie slid easily from his lips. After all, he'd had enough practice in doing so.

"Okay, well, are you done with the bottles? I need your help with some furniture in the living room."

"Yeah, give me just one sec."

He watched as she strode out of the kitchen to the living room before turning back to his phone. He quickly typed out "G2G" and hit send before flipping it closed and putting it in his pocket.

_Shit_, he thought as he walked into the living room. _Now I have to get Emmett to bring some beer!_

-----

Rosalie and Emmett were one of those on-again, off-again couples. They had a very physical relationship, but also strained to keep their independence; hence their small periods of separation. However, today was definitely not one of those.

Rosalie had her hands wrapped around Emmett's neck tightly as her tongue explored his mouth. She had attacked him the minute he walked through her front door, and he was a more than willing participant. He was walking her backward toward the stairs, but then seemed to decide that was too far and changed direction toward the couch. The backs of her knees hit the soft leather cushions, and he pushed her back somewhat roughly onto it.

She landed with a small "oomph" escaping her lips and looked up at him, his eyes darkened with lust and full of the passion she loved so much. She sunk back into the leather and crooked a finger, motioning for him to come forward. He shook his head playfully, and she fisted his shirt and pulled him to her, mouths crashing and tongues colliding. He continued their kiss as he crawled his way over her, maneuvering their positions to where she was now lying horizontally and he was on top, the majority of his weight resting on his arms on either side of her.

His hand easily made its way under her shirt as he moved his lips to her neck, nibbling and kissing and enjoying how she squirmed underneath him. His fingers wormed underneath her bra, and soon he was palming her tits and teasing her nipples. Her moans and his heavy breathing filled the living room air. Rosalie reached up and rubbed Emmett's full-fledged hard-on through his jeans, eliciting a low groan and a bite on the collarbone from him. She loved when he was rough, and ran her hand along his length once more, applying more pressure this time so he would do it again.

"Fuck!" he moaned and bit down on her harder this time. Rosalie let out a small yelp of pain mixed with pleasure and moved her hand to the silver button on his jeans, popping it open on her first try.

Suddenly, she felt the vibration of Emmett's cell phone ringing in his pocket and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Just ignore it," she said as he removed his hand from her shirt and fumbled in his jeans for his phone.

"It's Jazz," Emmett responded after looking at the screen and flipped it open.

"This better be good, fucker. I'm about to get laid here!"

Rosalie smacked his chest and huffed in annoyance. He responded by giving her a teasing smirk and wiggling his eyebrows. _He's too cute to be mad at_, she thought to herself.

"Hey man, you're coming to the party tonight, right?" Jasper asked Emmett in a low tone.

"Dude, A) it's a party, so you shouldn't even need to ask. B) it's at my cousin's house. Of course I'll be there!"

"Can you bring some beer to the party? Please? Don't ask why. I'll pay you back." Jasper's rushed and whispered tone made Emmett furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He was curious to know what was going on, but Jasper just told him not to ask and he respected that.

"Sure, but you owe me."

"I do. Later, Em." And with that, Jasper hung up, leaving Emmett clueless and full of questions.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked as Emmett stood up off the couch, re-buttoning his pants.

"Nothin'. Jasper wants me to bring beer tonight."

"So? Why the bewildered face? You look like someone who was just asked a difficult math equation."

"It wasn't that he asked me to bring beer, Rosie. It was in the way he said it. He was whispering and sounded in a hurry, and it's a bit suspicious if you ask me."

"Hmm. Well, you said he was over at your cousin's, helping set up for the party, right?

"Yeah?"

"So, maybe it's related to _you know who_. I still can't believe she's going tonight. They're all asking for trouble in my opinion. But... you know I can't dissuade her when she sets her mind on something."

"Yeah, it's a pretty fucked up situation. I wish I wasn't caught in the middle of it. I know it's their business, but damn, my cuz should know she's being cheated on, and my best friend should know that his girlfriend's shackin' up with another dude!

"Wait...did you just say they're all going to be there tonight? As in Jasper, his girlfriend, your best friend, along with the entire school and God knows who else? Oh fuck, the shit's going to hit the fan! This party's going to be a can't miss!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Glad you're getting so much amusement out of this," she replied, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, while internally wishing her friend would decide to stay home tonight after all. If Emmett was right, and he usually was, tonight wouldn't bode well for anyone.

-----

Angela hated riding the bus home. It took too long to get to her house, and she wanted away from her loud and obnoxious classmates as soon as possible. She wished her boyfriend, Ben, rode the bus with her. At least then it'd be easier for her to ignore everything else.

She attempted to get a head start on next week's reading for her AP English class, but the teens surrounding her made it difficult for her to concentrate. She sighed and grabbed her backpack, throwing her book back in. Then, Angela smiled, remembering she had stuffed her iPod in there earlier this morning. _At least I can drown them out,_ she thought to herself. When rummaging for the little pink music player, her hands brushed over a folded up piece of paper.

_The note_. Angela had almost forgotten about it.

She took it out of her backpack, looking back and around to make sure no one would read over her shoulder. She thought a moment before unfolding it, her fingers hovering over the creased edge of the note. She didn't want to invade anyone's privacy, but was far too curious to leave the note unread.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the piece of paper. The message, written in girly purple and bold black script, was definitely not one that she expected.

But, then again, Angela had no clue what to expect, especially when it came to those two.

_Party?_ It started off in the purple ink.

_Yeah, I have to go._

_What about our plans? It's already been over a week! _The ink was darker here, and a little smudged as if it hadn't dried completely before the paper was folded back up.

_I know. I'm sorry. Tomorrow maybe?_

_Fuck that! You know I'm coming tonight._

_I want to see you, but I'm not sure that's the best idea…_

_Upstairs at 9. I'll be waiting._

_There isn't a way I can talk you out of this, is there?_

_Nope._

_Ok, baby. Upstairs at 9. I'll be there._

_You be_

The note stopped there, mid-word, with the ink smudged once again. Angela must have read the note about four times before finally folding it back up and putting it away. She looked out the window and noticed the bus had stopped near her house. She got up and walked down the aisle, gave the bus driver a small smile, and walked down the steps. Her mind was in a daze as she walked down the sidewalk to her house.

_Jasper's been cheating on his girlfriend?_

Although they had been in classes together since Jasper moved to Forks from Texas in the fifth grade, Angela didn't know very much about him. What she did know was that she didn't care very much for his choice of girlfriends.

His girlfriend may look all sweet and innocent, but that girl was no angel. Angela had overheard her talking to her friends many times about seeing other guys behind Jasper's back. It was only a matter of time before he found about it. When he did, they had a huge blowup outside on the quad with half the school watching.

His girlfriend stood there, begging and crying for him to forgive her. She was sorry, she'd never do it again, and she only loves him. Blah fucking blah; it was all a lie.

Sure, she was sorry. Sorry she got caught. She _did_ do it again, and though Angela wasn't 100% that she "loved" her other boy toys, she was certain that if she really did love Jasper, she wouldn't have been unfaithful to him in the first place.

Angela sighed; it wasn't her place to be upset over this. But the girl Jasper was passing notes with, Angela liked her. They weren't exactly best friends - she had only moved to Forks the year before - but every time they did encounter each other, she was nothing but sweet.

Angela's eyes grew impossibly wider as she realized something. _Doesn't she have a boyfriend too? _She shook her head as she concluded that they both had been cheating, and reminded herself that it was none of her business. How she'd love to see the look on his girlfriend's face if she found out though. She'd never been outright mean to Angela, but she'd never really been nice either. _But I could never bring myself to do that_, Angela thought.

Finally, Angela had reached her front door and stepped inside. "I'm home," she called out.

She smiled as she heard two pairs of little feet running in her direction, and set her backpack down on the floor. She almost fell over as her twin brothers tackled her with hugs. She laughed and ruffled their hair. Angela looked up to see her mom entering the room, a smile on her face as she watched her kids.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Good," Angela replied, deciding to just keep it simple.

"That's good. I was about to order a pizza for dinner tonight. What would you like on it?"

"Umm, actually I was going to go out tonight."

"Oh. Where?"

"There's this party…" she started off slowly.

Her mother gave her a strange look. "A party?"

Angela bit her lip and nodded. Going to a party wasn't a common request from her, so she hoped her mother would approve.

"Well, that sounds fun. You're always at home studying. You should get out more. Just be home by midnight."

Angela let out a breath and smiled back. "Of course, Mom." She started for the stairs to call Ben and inform him of their new plans for the night.

"Hope you have fun!" her mother called to her.

"Oh, I will."

-----

There was nothing like a high school party, filled with underage drinking, promiscuity, and a handful of broken laws. This one was no exception. The house was packed, the music was deafening, and the alcohol was flowing.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he noticed his girlfriend take yet another Jello shot. She wasn't exactly known to be able to hold her alcohol and had started drinking long before anyone had even arrived. She had talked him into taking a couple shots of tequila with her before the party started.

He knew once he saw Lauren and Jessica come in with the tray of colorful Dixie cups filled with the jiggly substance that most likely contained copious amounts of alcohol, that his girlfriend wouldn't be able to resist the sweet treat. He also knew that Jello shots had a way of sneaking up on you all at once, and the way she kept downing them like a fat kid at a buffet was without a doubt going to end badly. He was definitely not looking forward to holding her hair back while she puked in the bathroom all night. Again.

It was one thing to get smashed at other parties; it was quite another to do it at your own house while high school kids ran rampant throughout. A host or hostess should keep an eye on their house, at least with a fraction of sobriety, if they don't want to wind up with the cops pounding on the door. And Jasper knew that his girlfriend certainly did _not_ want that to happen.

Impatiently awaiting nine o'clock, he sipped on one of the beers Emmett had saved his ass with and tried to avoid looking at the clock every five minutes while monitoring the party. He sighed as the time went by agonizingly slowly, and smiled when his friend Peter walked up to him. He needed the distraction.

"Fairly decent party," Peter said approvingly when he reached Jasper's side.

Jasper nodded his head distractedly. "Yep." He knew he was being rude, but couldn't help it as his eyes once again scanned the room.

Peter followed his lead and his eyes roamed the room as well, the two guys raising their beers to their lips and drinking in a companionable silence. He shot a glance at Jasper, his eyebrows knit together as he watched him.

"You lookin' for someone?"

Jasper's eyes were wide as he looked back at his friend.

"Uhh... nah, man. Just making sure it doesn't get too crazy, ya know?"

Peter nodded and let it go, though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

"Your girl seems to be enjoying herself," he said, watching a group of girls mixing together some drinks, clinking their glasses together tipsily.

"For now," Jasper replied with a smirk. "Something tells me later on she won't be in such a good mood. I tried telling her to pace herself. Seems like she didn't take my advice."

"Since when do our girls ever listen to us?" Peter teased.

Jasper chuckled along with him and finished off his beer. Peter did the same, then offered to get them both another, walking away just as the front door opened. She had arrived. Jasper watched without exactly staring as she walked in through the front door, wearing a short blue dress that showed off her silky legs he loved to touch. She looked around nonchalantly, eyes finding his through the huge crowd and fixating on their green depths as she slowly made her way to the stairs, never breaking from his gaze.

He continued to watch her as she ascended the steps, her eyes boring into his as if staring straight into his soul. The look she gave him was full of secrecy and temptation, a seductress luring in her prey. He followed her every movement, even after she turned her head away, licking his lips in anticipation as her hips swayed with each step until she reached the landing. She looked back over her shoulder, an invitation, before turning the corner to find an empty room.

Jasper moved to follow, but halted when he caught sight of Peter returning with another beer. If he left now, it would seem suspicious, so he thanked Peter and conversed with him about nothing and bided his time until he could meet his enchantress. The sight of Emmett making his way over to them frustrated him to no end. He'd never be able to get away at this rate.

"Hey guys. Can you believe how many people are here? Do all these hot chicks even go to our school?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you here with Rose?"

Emmett shrugged. "Yeah, but I can still enjoy the view, can't I? After all, it doesn't matter where you get your appetite, as long as you eat at home," he said matter-of-factly and gave Jasper a pointed look. "Speaking of which," he continued, "where is my dear cousin?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Emmett in suspicion before nodding in his girlfriend's direction. She laughed as she tried to dance, occasionally stumbling and catching herself on Charlotte. He shook his head at her antics and turned back to his friends, silently wondering if Emmett knew more than he let on. If so, would he say something to her? After all, she was his family. But then again, Emmett and he had been friends for a very long time.

"Hey, my girlfriend is not a crutch!" Peter called out to the dancing girls, a smile on his face as he laughed.

Jasper's thoughts were interrupted as he, too, laughed at the comment. Emmett and Peter then began observing the dance floor and talking with each other, giving Jasper the perfect opportunity to make his escape.

He reached the top step and looked around the hallway, silently debating which door to open first. _Where could she be?_ He didn't have much time to think about it before one door was swung open, and Jasper was yanked into a dimly lit room by his shirt.

It only took a moment to realize what room she had chosen. _Of all the three rooms upstairs, she had to choose this one? As if we weren't taking a huge risk of getting caught as it was,_ Jasper thought, but didn't have much time to worry about it as he was quickly shoved against the door and warm lips graced his.

"I almost thought you weren't coming," she whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he said against her neck and reached out to the side to twist the small lock on the door.

She smiled when she heard the click and ran her hand down his chest, tugging on his belt. Jasper smirked as she bit down on her lip and looked up at him through her lashes, trying to play innocent. But he knew better. Grabbing her hips and sucking her bottom lip in between his, he slowly started to lead her backward toward the bed.

Suddenly, she stopped him and pulled back. "What are you doing?"

Jasper gave her a strange look. "Uhh... the bed," he said and shifted his eyes from the bed to her face and back again.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I don't think so. As much as I would _love_ to brag to your little girlfriend about fucking you in her bed, who knows what could be lurking in between those K-Mart sheets? I'm merely being cautious," she said and gave him a smile.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?"

Her smile fell. "No, I don't. Now, you fuck me like I want you to, or you don't fuck me at all." She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"I know by experience they're clean, but whatever, have it your way," he replied in a low voice and pinned her up against the nearby wall instead.

He moved one hand from her waist and slid his fingers down her right leg to her knee. Once there, he grasped it and hitched it around him, causing her dress to slide up her thighs, and he looked to see what she had chosen from their intriguing topic of discussion earlier. He groaned loudly as he realized she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"I thought you said you chose which underwear you were going to wear tonight," Jasper said, unable to tear his eyes away from her nakedness under her dress.

"I said I chose them... I never said I was going to wear them," she teased.

He kissed her forcefully as he pushed her up against the wall once more, enjoying the gasp that opened her mouth to him, his hand sliding up her leg. Her heel dug into his ass to pull him closer to her, but he didn't care about the pain. He needed her now, and judging by the look of longing on her face, it was the same for her.

Her hand reached for his belt, expertly undoing it and pulling it through the loops while still maintaining eye contact. Then one hand went for the button of his jeans, as the other reached behind him to pull out the condom she knew would be residing in his back pocket. Her anxiousness caused her fingers to fumble, and Jasper stopped her hands to undo his button and zipper himself. She wasted no time pulling down his jeans and boxers, the cool air hitting his lower half making him hiss sharply through his teeth.

She smirked and ripped open the little foil packet, rolling it down his length. After pumping him with her hand a couple times she placed him at her entrance. Jasper leaned down to kiss her, taking advantage of her slightly parted lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. Then, he pushed inside of her in one stroke, both of them moaning at the feeling. Heavy breathing filled the room as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Fuck me, Jasper," she whispered against his lips.

He grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, squeezing her ass and sliding her up the wall. Her arms went around his neck and her hands tangled into his hair.

He peppered kisses up and down her neck, nipping at her jaw before capturing her lips with his again. She pulled on his hair a little roughly, encouraging him to pound into her harder and faster.

"Oh, God," she moaned and threw her head back, only to be met with the solid wall, mixing pain with pleasure. "Fuck... yes... harder!" she yelled in between breaths.

Jasper winced a little at the volume, although he had to admit that the fact they could get caught at any minute increased his arousal. It was exciting. He increased the pace of his thrusting, as per her request, while also hoping that if he fucked her hard enough, she wouldn't have the breath to scream so loud.

He let out a low groan as her walls began tightening around him. He drove her harder against the wall with his momentum, her hips colliding with the wall with every movement. Knowing she was close, he moved one hand from her ass to rub circles on her clit. She shifted against the wall, changing the angle of penetration and causing him to go deeper.

"Fuck, Alice!" he cried aloud before burying his head into her chest, biting and sucking above her right breast in order to muffle his sounds as he came, unable to hold on any longer.

His fingers on her clit, the feeling of his mouth sucking on her breast, and Jasper's own orgasm was more than enough to drive Alice over the edge. She said his name in a breathless whisper as she was tipped over the brink into pure bliss, digging her nails into his scalp and her heels into his upper thighs as they both rode out the waves of their passion.

Jasper slowly eased Alice back to her feet, making sure she was steady before sliding the condom off and tossing it into the nearby trashcan as she smoothed out her dress. Looking down at her, he kissed her slowly and deeply, enjoying the way her body melted into his. After breaking apart, Jasper pulled his pants up.

"You do realize that you just threw that into _her_ garbage, where she can find it, right?" Alice asked.

"Oh, shit." Jasper spotted a box of tissues on his girlfriend's bedside table and grabbed a couple to fish the used condom out, trying not to let the disgust he felt about grabbing it out of the trash show on his face.

However, when he looked he saw not one, but two condoms in the can.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"What?"

"There's another condom in here," Jasper replied, his anger rising.

"Oh great, so you fucked her then you fucked me? Real nice, Jasper. I thought we said we weren't going to do that shit. Guess you just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you?"

Alice began moving to the door but was stopped by Jasper's hand grabbing her arm.

"Alice, wait. It's not like that, okay. That's not mine." He tried reasoning with her, but he could see the mistrust in her eyes, and it tugged at his heart.

"You really expect me to believe that? Whose the fuck is it then?" Alice yelled angrily.

"I don't fucking know!" Jasper roared, thoroughly pissed off at the implications that his girlfriend was fucking another guy. Again.

"You know, I knew you were a liar, but I never thought you'd lie to me." Her voice belied the hurt she felt.

Right now, he was more worried about Alice storming out of the room rather than the what and who about his girlfriend. He had to figure out a way to prove to her it wasn't his. She had reached the door and was just turning the lock when a quick glance down gave him what he needed.

"Alice, just look and you'll see it's not mine," he pleaded.

"What are you talking about, Jasper?"

"C'mon, baby, you know I use Magnums," he said with a hint of a smirk playing at his lips, "and this one clearly isn't. I don't know who the fuck it belongs to, but I swear to you on my father's grave that I am not lying to you."

Jasper's statement stopped Alice in her tracks. She knew how much his father had meant to him, and also all of the hurt and pain he felt whenever his name was mentioned. Alice knew how serious he was in order for him to make that sort of promise.

Wordlessly, she walked over to the garbage can and looked down. She didn't even need to examine the two condoms lying side by side to believe Jasper, his word and promise was enough at that point. However, she could also see the clear difference in condom size and knew that in the three and a half months they had been together, he had never once used a different type of condom.

Alice looked up at Jasper and saw the pain in his eyes from mentioning his father. She wrapped her arms around him in a silent hug, holding him tightly and winding her fingers into his hair, hoping the embrace said everything she couldn't at the moment. After a minute, he pulled away, tossing the unused tissues into the garbage and effectively covering the evidence of their affair.

"I guess we should time it so we don't go downstairs at the same time?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you wanna go first?"

-----

Rosalie Hale liked these parties mainly for one reason: she loved to people watch. It was especially fun to watch them when they were drunk or attempting to dance while making fools of themselves. It was even more fun snapping pics and videos with her phone that she could use later against said people.

She was doing just this, capturing a photo of one Mike Newton as he fell on his ass after shot-gunning a beer, and sipping on the cranberry and vodka Emmett had made her. Unfortunately, Emmett went way heavy on the vodka, seeming to use more vodka than cranberry actually. _Is he out of his mind?_ she thought as she set the drink down. Normally she wouldn't do this at a party, especially in this town, but she wasn't planning on ever picking it back up again so it didn't really matter what the hell someone put in it.

She made the decision to make her own drink and was heading to the kitchen when a flash of blue on the stairs caught her eye. She smiled and made her way over to the staircase, watching as her best friend Alice made her way down, attempting to finger through the tangles in her hair.

Rosalie reached the stairs at the same time as Alice stepped onto the final step.

"Well now, don't you look freshly fucked," Rosalie commented after grabbing her friend's arm and making her way to the kitchen.

Alice self-consciously ran her hand through her hair again, unable to keep the sly grin from her face.

"Oh, my God! Did he bite you?" Rose exclaimed after seeing the purplish mark on Alice's right side. "Holy shit, it's like he was trying to suck your blood or something!"

"Shh, Rose. Keep your voice down!" Alice said, trying to arrange her dress to better cover the ugly-looking hickey. She had been shocked to see how big Jasper's love-bite was when she was in the bathroom upstairs. She thought she had made it so nobody could see, and was worried that Rose was able to spot it right away. She just hoped nobody had heard Rosalie's witty comments.

A few feet away from them stood Angela. She kept her head down, her eyes focused on the drink in her hand. She danced along to the music, appearing to be off in her own little world, paying nobody else any attention. But really, she heard everything loud and clear, confirming her earlier suspicions from when she read the note.

She didn't dare look back at the two girls; then they would know she had been eavesdropping. No, Angela would keep up her act. Besides, that's what she'd been doing for years. With her shy, quiet nature, her peers never gave Angela a second glance; they didn't see her as a threat. And, who could she possibly tell? She was too sweet and too shy to really hurt anyone.

But then again, they did always say you have to watch out for the quiet ones.

Angela brought her cup to her lips and downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. She turned around and looked at the bottles lining the kitchen counters. Using this as a front, she ran a finger across a few bottles, acting as if she couldn't decide what to fill her red plastic cup with next.

She was inching closer to the girls, hoping to hear more of their conversation, when she saw Jasper coming down the stairs. Angela was shocked at his expression. Surely after what had just transpired between him and Alice she'd expect him to look… well, really, she didn't know how he would look. Guilty? Happy? Ashamed? Satisfied?

Angela furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head of these thoughts. But she still couldn't fathom the look on his face. Jasper looked angry. _Beyond_ angry, and a little pained, but she could tell he was trying to hide it. Before reaching the last step of stairs, she noticed him set a false sense of contentment on his face. Just in time, too, as she saw his friend Peter come up to him and drag him over to his group of friends, girlfriend included.

She chanced a quick look behind her and noticed Alice staring at him out of the corner of her eye. She could hear Rosalie still going on about Jasper "marking" her, but decided she had eavesdropped enough. It would be no good for Angela to be called out on spying, so she grabbed a bottle off the kitchen counter, poured herself a drink and headed out of the kitchen to find her boyfriend. She caught a glimpse of Jasper on her way, once again noticing the angry expression he had earlier and wondered why that was.

-----

Jasper was not in the mood to party. Peter had dragged him over to where a group of people were standing around, laughing, drinking, and over all enjoying themselves without a care in the world. Emmett seemed to have consumed many more beers since he had been gone. He could tell by the fact that Emmett's already loud voice had raised about two octaves and was a little slurred as he had one arm wrapped around his cousin, teasing her about how much she had had to drink. Jasper couldn't find it in him to laugh along.

His thoughts were running rampant in his mind. The proof that his girlfriend was cheating on him was clear as crystal. He was incensed that she would do this to him again. After he found out the first time, she had begged and pleaded with him to take her back in front of most of the school, saying she loved him and only him, that it was a stupid mistake and would never happen again. It didn't help that his mom was on her side; she was the one who convinced him to take her back. They'd been together for so long and people make mistakes, so with the promise that she would never cheat on him again, he took her back.

Afterward, he got some advice that the only way to make it right between them was to even the score. He didn't know at the time that his one-night stand would turn into more. But that still didn't make what his girlfriend had done okay. In her bed, for Christ's sake! Jasper shuddered at the thought, suddenly extremely glad that Alice had said "no" to that bed. The more he thought about it, the angrier he grew. He tried to hide it, but knew by the concealed questioning looks he kept receiving from both Peter and Emmett that they figured something was up.

He looked at his girlfriend in disgust while she sipped on a beer and giggled and teased along with Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, and the rest of the crowd, seeming completely innocent as she twisted her hair around one of her fingers - something Jasper used to think was endearing about her. She even mentioned her dear, loving boyfriend standing a couple feet away.

She sickened him. _Who was it that she whored around with? And when was it? How often? _Oh, how he'd love to pull her into the middle of the room and make her confess everything right now, in front of everyone.

However, in confronting her about it, he would also become suspect. After all, what kind of person goes sifting through their girlfriend's trash in her bedroom while she is hosting a party? That's not exactly what he had been doing, but that is most likely the conclusion she would jump to, especially in her inebriated state. That didn't make his fury lessen any. He didn't care at the moment if he was being slightly hypocritical, the rage continued to build inside him.

He looked around the room, hoping to catch some sorry ass motherfucker looking at his girlfriend in the wrong way. He saw Alice talking with her friend Rose near the kitchen doorway, and lingered until he caught her eye. She was the only one who could calm him down right now; he just needed the tiniest of glances or smiles from her, and then he'd be ok.

Feeling his eyes on her, Alice glanced over to where Jasper was trying to keep up his mask around his friends. If it weren't for his girlfriend standing right there, she would have gone over to him, smoothed his hair back, and given him the hug he so desperately needed right now. It must have been so difficult for him to just stand there and act like nothing was wrong. She gave him a half-smile, hoping her eyes conveyed what she couldn't physically. For now, it would have to do.

Alice stood there, watching him and his group for a moment. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned her head to see Jessica and Lauren making their way to Jasper's girlfriend. _It's nice to see the whores stick together_, she thought to herself and smirked.

The two girls grabbed his girlfriend's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. Alice suppressed her urge to glare as they walked passed her. She rolled her eyes and looked at Rosalie, who was raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm surprised. His girlfriend left him standing there, all by his lonesome, and you're still right here with me."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't know how badly I want to go to him right now. If I could I would," she said in a low voice.

"Then go. Trust me, Drunkzilla won't even notice," Rose said and tilted her head towards the kitchen.

Alice looked back; Jasper's girlfriend was laughing and doing shot after shot with Lauren. She shook her head at the sight. _I'd hate to be her in the morning_.

"Why are you encouraging this?" she asked, looking back at Rose. "I thought you said this whole thing was stupid and going to end badly–"

"Yes, I said that. But I see the way you two look at each other," Rose said, shifting her eyes from Alice to Jasper. "Fucking _pining away_ and shit."

Alice couldn't help but smile at her friend's words.

"Besides," Rose looked back to Alice. "You would've never broken up with Riley if you didn't feel something for Jasper."

"True," Alice sighed.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Rose asked.

Alice bit her lip as she thought about what Rosalie was saying. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her friend leave her to go dance with Emmett.

A small smile spread across her face as she reached into her bra, not caring about the looks she received in doing so, and retrieved her cell phone.

Her fingers tapped at the keys, typing out two words, and hit send.

Across the room, Jasper felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a new text message from Alice.

_Let's dance_, it read.

He glanced over in her direction and their eyes met. He typed out his reply and hit send.

Alice smiled as her phone lit up. However, her smile quickly faded as she read the text.

_Are you sure that's a good idea?_

She rolled her eyes, suddenly annoyed, and texted back.

_Don't worry. Silicone and Saline are occupying your precious Bella! She won't even notice._

Jasper bit his lip as he stared at the screen. He looked back to Alice, who was standing there, raising an eyebrow at him. Then he saw Bella in the kitchen behind her, a shot glass to her lips.

_Fuck it._

He turned his attention back to his phone. _Ok, let's dance_, he texted.

Alice couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face. She looked up to meet Jasper's eyes, gave him a wink and walked over to where everyone was dancing. She looked back at him, and gave him an inviting smile. She started to move along to the beat of the music, her hips swaying, and smiled as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She grinded her ass against him playfully, and a low hiss escaped Jasper's lips.

"I wouldn't do that unless you're ready for round two, baby," he whispered in her ear.

Alice smirked and looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm always ready," she said and rubbed herself against him again.

Jasper bit his lip hard to keep his groan from escaping. He quickly darted his eyes at his surroundings. Everyone around them was either too drunk, too busy grinding against each other, or both to even take notice of them. He placed both hands on her hips, bringing her so close there was barely an inch between them. His lips were at her neck and Alice tilted her head to give him better access. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek as she felt him place feather light kisses along her neck. She shivered at the feeling and moved her head and caught her lips with his. _Fuck it if anyone noticed_.

Alice took advantage of Jasper's slightly parted lips and slid her tongue in his mouth. Their dancing – or _grinding_ – had become too much for both of them; Jasper had his fingers at the hem of her dress, aching to slide them underneath and make her scream his name. Before he could act on his desires, he parted his lips from hers, both of them gasping.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," he whispered against her lips.

Alice just closed her eyes and nodded her agreement, too breathless from his kiss to say anything.

Too wrapped up in their own little world, Jasper and Alice had no idea that they had been spotted. Lauren Mallory stood there, her mouth open in shock. It only took about 2.5 seconds before she reached for her cell phone and a mass text message was sent to everyone at the party.

Lauren smirked at the two lovers. It had been a while since she'd had some good entertainment.

-----

Phones were buzzing everywhere. Angela looked around the room, a confused look on her face. There were several groups of people huddled, all staring at their cell phones and talking in hushed whispers. Angela noticed the same look on everyone's face: shock.

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud to herself.

As she continued looking around, Angela's boyfriend, Ben, returned from the kitchen. His eyes were also glued to the screen of his cell phone. She snatched it out of his hands and her jaw dropped as she read the text about Jasper and Alice.

Their secret was out.

"Oh, no," she whispered to herself and scanned the room. Movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Her jaw dropped once again as she saw the couple making out for everyone to see.

But it wasn't Jasper and Alice she saw.

It was Bella Swan and Jacob Black.

"What the fuck?!"

Angela turned her head at the outburst. Her eyes were met with a very furious Edward Cullen.

Everyone in Forks knew Edward. When you were as insanely rich and good looking as he was, people were bound to know your name. A few months ago, he also became known as the guy Bella Swan cheated on Jasper Whitlock with. As well as Jasper's ex-best friend.

"What's wrong, man?" Ben asked him.

"That mutt's got his hands on my girl," Edward growled as he stalked toward them.

Angela's eyes were as wide as saucers by this time. She had heard Edward say "my girl" and wondered about that, but she continued her search for Jasper and Alice instead of dwelling on it. _Where the hell are they?_

-----

Jasper gently tucked a strand of hair behind Alice's ear. His eyes were only for her, nothing else mattered. The party, the people, the loud music, the lies that had been building up for the last three and half months… it all went away when he looked into her eyes.

"Wanna get out of here?" Alice asked, looking up at Jasper with pleading eyes.

"You don't know how badly I want to be with you," he sighed.

"Then let's go. Just you and me, like it was _supposed_ to be tonight."

Jasper closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. He debated silently in his head for a few moments before pulling back and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He opened his mouth to give her his "Okay," but was cut off by a loud crash and people yelling, bursting the perfect little bubble they had lost themselves in. Jasper looked in the direction of the noise, realizing a fight had broken out. _Probably between two drunk fucks_, he thought to himself.

His eyes went back to Alice. Like his, her face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He shot her an apologetic look and she reluctantly nodded her head.

Jasper sighed and let go of his hold on Alice. He rushed over to the fight but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the brawl included his former friend. Jasper was pissed off that Edward had the balls to show up at the party. The party that was being thrown by his girlfriend, where he obviously would be present.

_I should let him get his ass kicked_, Jasper thought to himself.

He had to admit though, the more Jasper thought about what had happened between Edward and Bella, the more he wondered if he should actually be _thanking_ Edward for inadvertently leading him to Alice. Sure, it was a fucking warped way of thinking, but if it wasn't for their betrayal he wouldn't have ever felt the need to go out and find his "revenge fuck."

Of course, Alice had become much more than that, much to Jasper's surprise. She gave him hope, something he hadn't felt since before his father's passing.

What was that saying? _Everything happens for a reason_.

Jasper shook his head, internally scolding himself for getting lost in his thoughts. He shifted his attention back to the fight before him. Punches were being thrown and shouted words assaulted his ears. It was hard to tell exactly what was being said through the grunting, and the crowd around the fight was growing louder by the second, egging the two contenders on, but then a name was mixed into their shouting.

_Her_ name, and he heard it crystal fucking clear.

"Hold the fuck up, you two are fighting over _my_ girlfriend?!" Jasper shouted, breaking up the fight.

He stood in between Edward and Jacob, arms stretched out holding them back. He glared at them both, a look of confusion and disgust on his face.

"Where the fuck is she?" he growled out and scanned the room.

A good sized crowd had formed a circle around the fight, and she was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Jessica and Tyler. When Jessica saw the look on Jasper's face, she pulled Bella out from behind her and pushed her forward. She didn't look sorry. If anything, she looked annoyed, like he was ruining everything for her.

"What the fuck is this, Bella?" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Bella looked at him and scoffed. She took out her cell phone, fingers hitting a few keys on the keypad before she shoved it in his face. "What the fuck is _this_?"

Jasper's arms dropped back to his sides as he read the text. His name and Alice's name together.

He looked back at Bella, who was glaring at Alice. _She knows_. _Fuck_.

"So, that's why you've barely even touched me in the last three months," she said.

Jasper was about to retort with "You started it," but changed his mind after realizing how childish that sounded.

"Are you fucking them?" he asked instead. He wasn't going to let her change the subject to Alice.

She looked back at him and a humorless laugh escaped her lips as she looked around at the three boys. "It's not like you were giving me much of anything," she said as her eyes locked with his.

As soon as he heard her words and confirmation, Jasper was done.

Fuck Bella.

Fuck Edward.

Fuck Jacob.

_Alice_.

He looked at her, standing there with Rosalie and Emmett. He gave her the smallest hint of a smile before turning his attention back to Bella.

"We're over."

He didn't wait to see whatever her reaction to those two words were, instead turning away and walking toward Alice. He vaguely heard Bella pleading with both Edward and Jacob, but tuned her completely out, along with the large mob of people who had witnessed the entire scene. There was only one person whose voice he wanted to hear right now, and that was the brunette beauty clad in blue in front of him.

"Hi," Jasper said simply, smiling down at Alice.

"Hi."

She smiled back at him and placed her hand in his when he offered it to her. She saw Rosalie put her hand up by her ear and mouth "Call me later" as Jasper led her toward the front door. Alice nodded and then turned her attention fully on him, still a little shocked at what had just happened, but she had to admit, she was pleased with the results. No more lies or sneaking around, although the sneaking was fun. No more cheating or guilty consciences. Jasper was free, and so was she - something she still needed to tell him about.

She felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders and was determined to get away from all of the drama of the night, of the last few months, really, and just make Jasper happy. His happiness was all she wanted, and she knew that included her. She just hoped they could make it official now, something she had wanted to do for a very long time.

Jasper opened the front door to admit the lights of swirling red and blue. Pandemonium erupted as the student body registered that the cops had arrived. Jasper and Alice managed to squeeze through the door before a huge onslaught of students rushed toward it, trying to escape the punishments that were bound to ensue.

The police, headed by Charlie Swan, were too preoccupied trying to catch the kids attempting to run and the ones still in the house to pay attention to Jasper and Alice as they made their way to his midnight blue '69 Chevelle.

He unlocked the passenger door and reached for the handle to open it before Alice stopped him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"You're okay to drive?" She had seen him with a beer in his hands on more than one occasion tonight, and just wanted to make sure.

"Trust me, after the shit that just went down in there, I am stone cold sober."

"Oh, okay. Well... I have something I think I should tell you before we leave," Alice said before lowering her eyes and biting her lip nervously. She wasn't sure how he would react to her news, but hoped that he would be happy about it.

He took one look at her before asking, "Can it wait? I'm not sure how much more I can handle right now."

She shook her head and he sighed, inclining his head to continue.

"I broke up with Riley," she blurted out, still staring at the ground.

Surprised about her confession, his eyes snapped to her face. "When?" he asked.

"Last Tuesday," she mumbled.

"Huh. I was wondering why I hadn't seen him hanging around with you and Rosalie at school for the past week or so," Jasper said, more to himself than Alice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him and opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated. She hadn't told him because she was afraid of his reaction. She didn't want him to think she was expecting anything from him since he was with Bella. She didn't want to be the reason he left her, hoping he would just figure it out eventually on his own. But she wouldn't be able to say all of that to him.

She shrugged. "There wasn't ever a good time, I guess."

"I see. Well, that's just one less trip we have to make then. Get in. Judging by the look I saw on Bella's father's face, we should get out of here pretty quickly." He opened the door for her, ignoring her questioning look and waited for her to slide in before shutting it and walking around to the driver's side.

"What did you mean by 'one less trip,' and where are we going?" she asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"You'll see."

He was being really vague; even his facial expression gave nothing away to Alice, who was nervous about how he was taking the information of her and Riley's split. She chewed on her nails absently and studied his face for any kind of clue. _Is he upset? Is he happy?_ _Why can't he just give me some type of sign to put my mind at ease?_

"Alice," he said, bringing her out of her reverie.

He looked over at her, reached up to take her hand from her mouth, and clasped it between his own. He turned the Chevelle onto the main highway, bringing their joined hands to the shifter to switch gears as they accelerated.

Alice looked around curiously, wondering once more where he was taking her.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Hush," he replied, bringing her hand to brush his lips across her knuckles in a soft kiss before adding, "Don't worry about it."

Jasper pulled off the highway onto a small, seemingly abandoned dirt road leading up into the mountains. They passed a row of trees before a small clearing came into view. The night was fairly clear, bright stars visible in the night sky once they were out from underneath the green trees. He pulled the vehicle off to the side and put it into park, staring straight ahead through the windshield for a moment while Alice looked at him wondering where they were.

She watched him, sitting in silence and waiting for him to break it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he squeezed her hand and turned to her.

"I found this place shortly after my dad passed. It's a great place to get away from it all and think about things. It's really quite beautiful at night too. Here, come look."

He got out of the car and quickly walked to the passenger side to open it for Alice. Taking her hand, he pulled her out and brought her toward the front end of the car. They were parked on an overlooking cliff that had a great view of the city lights below. Alice gasped when she saw how breathtaking it was.

He led her to rest against the hood of the car, pointing out certain sights and various constellations. After a while, they lapsed back into silence, content with just sharing the peaceful night with one another.

Alice wasn't sure how long they were standing there, leaning against the car and looking at the stars above and the city below, when she walked in front of Jasper and curled herself into his jacket.

"I'm sorry, baby, are you cold?" he asked, enveloping her further into it.

She made a small purring sound and nuzzled her face against his chest before looking up at him. He tilted his head down and kissed her nose, both her cheeks, and finally, her lips.

What started off as a soft and sweet kiss, quickly escalated into tongues dancing, teeth nipping, and hands everywhere. He leaned back onto the hood of his car and pulled her on top of him. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs, sliding them upward under the hem of her dress toward her ass.

He squeezed her round cheeks, and she moaned into his mouth, and, if possible, began to delve her tongue even deeper into his mouth.

She spread her legs for him as one hand began to move toward her center, as if knowing what his next move was. However, he surprised her by pulling back with both mouth and hands.

"Wait," he said in between short gasps.

She looked down at him questioning, trying to regain control of her own fast breathing.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to do this."

"You don't?" she asked incredulously, moving to sit up off of him and rubbing along his prominent erection in the process. She quirked an eyebrow. "Something tells me otherwise..."

"No, baby. I'm not talking about that. Of course I want to do _that_. There's just... something else... I want to do first."

He had become nervous, almost skittish, and refused to meet her eyes. Alice wasn't sure what was going on, and, thinking she may have done something wrong, she stood up and walked a little ways away from the car.

"Alice," he called. "Come back here, baby, please?"

She turned and walked back over to him, taking his outstretched hand hesitantly. She hadn't seen him this nervous before. She waited.

"I umm... I want to ask you umm..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Alice," he began again. "I know this might be too soon after everything that's happened tonight but uhh..."

_God, why is this so difficult?_ Jasper asked himself, looking down at his shuffling feet.

Meanwhile, Alice had been taking in his words, his demeanor, and tried to guess what he might be trying to say. Her eyes widened as she realized the question he wanted to ask her.

"YES!" she blurted out excitedly.

He looked up at her, surprised.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Whatever you're about to ask me, Jasper, the answer is yes," she replied fervently.

"Really?" his voice raised two octaves in his excitement. "I mean..." He cleared his throat again to regulate his voice to a normal tone. "You really want to be my girlfriend, like officially?"

"Of course! I've wanted this for the past three months!" She widened her eyes to the size of saucers and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed by her confession.

"You have?" he asked.

She nodded her head, hands still covering her mouth, eyes looking up at his face.

He brought his hands up to hers and grabbed ahold of them to lower them. A whisper of her name and then his mouth was on hers, his hands on her hips as he backed her toward the hood of the car. When the backs of her knees hit metal, she sat down on the edge of the hood, grabbing Jasper by the front of his shirt to bring him with her.

"Hey, girlfriend of mine?" he broke the kiss to ask.

Alice couldn't help but smile. "Yes, boyfriend of mine?"

"Don't scratch the hood with your heels." And with that, he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own once more in a rough, passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as he parted her knees with one hand, the other already reached down the front of her dress and palming her breast. She lifted her leg up, forgetting Jasper's warning and resting her heel on the front bumper. Jasper growled and grabbed her ankle, roughly bringing it up and wrapping it around his waist.

"Keep it there," he snarled before attacking her neck with his tongue, lips, and teeth. She giggled, which quickly turned into a gasp, as he bit her in the same place he had marked her earlier. "I mean it," he said against her skin, sliding his hand up her dress.

-----

They were driving on their way back into town, both feeling happy and satisfied, when Alice broke the silence.

"Thank you for showing me your secret place, Jasper. I really appreciate that you shared something with me that's important to you."

He smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips. "You're welcome. It would be nice if we could stay there. It's peaceful and drama-free and..." He pulled out his cell phone that had begun to buzz in his pocket "...out of service range."

He shook his head and quickly typed a text in response to the one he had received now that he had cell service again.

"What's going on back there?" Alice asked, figuring the text was about the party.

"Nothing that can't wait until Monday. At least we have the weekend, right, baby?"

She smiled and looked over at him. "Right, boyfriend of mine."

--------


End file.
